Calvin Candie's Prized Possession
by PrincessOfNerds
Summary: Calvin Candie finds a young white girl freeing one of his slaves on his property. Furious that she cost him a thousand dollars, he decides to make her pay the price. By taking the place of the comfort slave girl that she set free. WARNING: There will be a Lot of SPANKING in this! And a lot of VERY Dominant Calvin Candie! Don't like don't read! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Well I hope this story doesn't offend people. I am not racist, but I love a good villain, and I thought Leo Dicaprio was fantastic as the evil Calvin Candie.** **He is now definitely one of my favorite villains, along side the Joker. Speaking of the Joker, I used to write about him quite a lot, and then I got side tracked with life and I never finished my stories. So if you are also a fan of my Joker stories, I apologize for never updating those stories, but I have been quite busy with life, my boyfriend, family, pets, etc. Anyway I have finally found time to write again. Yes this story has spanking in it. Don't like don't read! Others feel free to review. Enjoy!**

Daisy Wallace had been devastated when her father decided to sell Halle, their house slave. Growing up on a large plantation and being home schooled had its disadvantages. Daisy had no friends growing up other than her brothers and the slaves that worked on the Wallace property.

Halle had been bought as a maid to work around the Wallace residence, and to be a companion of sorts to Daisy, seeing as how Daisy was the only girl out of five children. During the three years Halle had spent working on the Wallace plantation, Daisy had taught her to read and write in secret, and they developed a wonderful friendship.

But times had been rough for the Wallace family, and Daisy's father had been forced to sell off some of their assets. One of those assets was Halle. Daisy was furious with her Pa for selling one of her only friends. So furious that she decided to run off and rescue her friend from the man who bought her.

That man was Calvin Candie, ruthless owner of the Candieland plantation. Little did Daisy know how ruthless and feared he was. At the tender age of eighteen, Daisy was still a bit naive. She was so naive that she hadn't a clue why Calvin Candie paid a thousand dollars for a maid. That seemed awful steep for maid service. She had no idea what a "comfort girl" was, and no idea that rich white men sometimes paid extra for a pretty girl to be their personal sex slave.

And so Daisy had no idea just what she was getting herself into, when she rode into Candieland on her horse, and devised a plan to get Halle safely off of the property.

Halle stayed in a spare room near the back of the large house, and at night she would open her window and speak with Daisy, trying to come up with a safe escape plan. Men with dogs were paid to patrol Candieland day and night to make extra sure no slaves tried to escape.

It was not until one afternoon that Calvin Candie decided to go into town on business, that Halle and Daisy saw their chance. Halle slipped out the window of her bedroom, and they dashed into the woods. Daisy had her horse hidden somewhere up ahead, tied to a tree.

Their plan was to get to Daisy's horse, and ride as fast as they could away from Candieland. Daisy would not return home for a while, instead she would stay on the road with Halle pretending to be her owner. Black slaves were forbidden to travel alone in those times without a master, or a note of passage. So Halle would be a lot safer if Daisy stuck by her side. And Daisy would not abandon one of her only friends.

They told each other to keep running if the other were to get caught. Daisy especially told Halle to keep running, for her fate would surely be worse than hers if she were to get caught. Daisy told Halle to take her horse, and ride for her life and not look back. She had Halle promise she would take good care of Jack, her horse, if something were to happen to her.

Halle sprinted through the woods, barreling through the tall grass. Daisy was having a hard time keeping up. Her eardrums were pounding and she was having trouble breathing. But she could feel that victory was near. Soon Halle would be free, and they could travel across the country, having adventures together and...

The sound of dogs barking and hoofs pounding on the dirt snapped Daisy out of her thoughts. No. How could they have seen them? Little did they know that Calvin Candie had a very loyal house slave named Stephen, and Stephen wouldn't dare let one of Calvin's prized possessions escape.

"Keep running!" Daisy yelled at Halle up ahead. "Don't look ba..." Daisy's words were cut short when an unseen force bolted out of a bush and slammed Daisy to the ground. Halle glanced back for a moment to see Daisy struggling with a man in the grass, but she did as she promised and kept running until she disappeared into the thicket.

"Get off of me!" Daisy screamed. The man chuckled cruelly.

"Well, well, well," the man hissed. His breath stunk of whiskey. "What do we have here? A blond haired, blue eyed nigger?"

The man pulled himself up and roughly yanked Daisy to her feet. Daisy struggled with all her might, kicking and clawing at the man. He turned her around and held her against his chest in a vice like grip. "A slave thief, are you girl? I think Mister Candie would love to have a word with you!"

The man had dragged Daisy back to the Candieland property, where a group of other men waited beside the road with shotguns. They hooted and hollered at the sight of Daisy, making her feel like a piece of meat.

The man who smelled of whiskey pushed her into the crowd of men and they began to pass her around to one another, tearing at her dress. Daisy fought with all her might, and screamed for them to stop. But they only halted when the sound of a carriage pulled up beside them, and a deep southern voice cut through the air. "Now, now what in God's name is all this ruckus about? You boys knock it off now! Playtime is over!"

The men were immediately silenced, and they stepped away from Daisy who was shaking and in tears, her pretty lavender dress torn in several places. She looked up from the ground in time to see a handsome man in his early 30's stepping off of the carriage. And he did not look happy.

He was dressed in typical southern plantation master attire, a cowboy hat shielding his dark blond hair and steel blue eyes from the sun. He started sauntering towards her. He glared at her, and looked her over like a wolf surveying its prey. It was then that she noticed he had a long cigarette in his hand.

He now stood directly over her, and Daisy realized how tall and intimidating he was compared to her. He towered over her, and right now she was feeling tiny and terrified. He stared down at her quite sternly and she shuddered under his gaze. He took a long drag off of his cigarette and blew it in her face causing her to cough.

"And what, pray tell, is a little slip of a girl doing all by herself down in Mississippi, hmm?" He finally broke the tense silence.

"She don' run off with your nigger gal," said one of his repulsive goons. "And now we can't find her anywhere. You should let us whip the little bitch!"

Calvin Candie flashed his employee a dangerous look. "I thank you to not use that type of language Mister Stonesipher. Not with a young lady present!"

Mr. Stonesipher growled. "But she's a nigger thief!"

"A child that needs a firm hand," Calvin corrected him. He turned his attention back to Daisy. "Now tell me girl, what in the world was going through that pretty little head of yours when you decided to try and run off with my comfort girl?"

Daisy gave him a confused look. A small smile pursed Calvin's lips. "Are you even old enough to know what a comfort girl is?"

Daisy didn't answer him. She only glared up at him with hate in her blue eyes. The smile disappeared from Calvin's face. "You will answer me when I ask you a question young lady, lest you want me to take off my belt and give ya a good whoopin' in front of all my men here. Now tell me, did you or did you not try and steal my personal nigger gal?"

Even though Daisy was terrified, she was fuming. "I did not try and 'steal' your slave. I merely set her free! She was my friend and not your property to be used!" She screamed, and without thinking, she spat at Calvin. This caused the group of men to gasp.

"Oooh you gon' get it now," said one of his goons.

Calvin growled and grabbed Daisy's chin roughly with his hand, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "That nigger cost me one thousand dollas," he hissed in his southern drawl. "Now what am I gonna do about my one thousand dollas, huh? You gon' reimburse me?"

Daisy tried to pull away, but he held her in a firm grip. He got a good look at her. She was curvy and young, and actually quite beautiful. She had long shiny blond hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and full puckered lips. She was also young and fresh and ripe for the taking. A devious smile returned to Calvin's lips. "Seeing as how you helped my comfort girl escape, I think I'm just gonna have to take it out of yo' hide!"

He dropped his cigarette and let go of her chin, instead roughly grabbing her arm. He began pulling her towards his carriage and Daisy started to Struggle. Calvin growled and smacked her hard on her plump bottom, which got a good reaction out of his men. Daisy gasped. "Don't you dare struggle!" Calvin warned.

Calvin hopped up onto his carriage, and Daisy yelped as he not too gently picked her up and splayed her across his lap. She still struggled to get away, but he pinned her down firmly with his left hand then threw up her skirts with his right revealing her thick bloomers. He began to spank her in earnest, as the other men cheered him on. Daisy kicked and wailed. His hard hand stung quite a lot even through her thick bloomers.

Daisy was slightly relieved when he stopped and pulled her up off of his lap, forcing her to sit beside him in the carriage. "Your daddy must not of whipped your ass enough girl," said Calvin. "But seeing as how you're just a little girl, it looks like I'm gonna have to be your daddy for now. I can't in good conscious leave a little white girl out in the woods all alone now can I? And besides. You owe me a thousand dollas. And I'm gonna get my thousand dollas worth. Even if I have to take it out of yo' pretty little ass!"

Daisy's heart sank. "Driver? Take us back to the house. I have to teach this little girl a REAL lesson in private. One I know for damn sure she'll never forget!" He told his driver, and they headed back to the mansion.

Daisy gulped. A real lesson? Didn't he already spank her? Daisy's stomach was in knots. She was doomed to be the first white slave of Candieland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys, and thank you to those who reviewed! Here is another short chapter. I am sorry the chapters are pretty short so far. I am also sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't get a chance to look over my writing much. Anyway, here we have more spanking and Dom Calvin Candie. Once again you have been warned. Read and review if you so desire, and enjoy!**

When they got to the mansion, there was an elderly black man standing on the porch. It was Calvin's most loyal house slave, Stephen, and he was glaring at Daisy as if she were a diseased cockroach. Once the carriage stopped, Calvin hopped out and roughly pulled Daisy out with him, then marched her up the steps towards the front door.

"Monsieur Candie sir?" Stephen greeted Calvin, but Calvin hurried passed him with Daisy in tow.

"Not now Stephen," Calvin said tersely. He dragged the petrified Daisy through the doors of his mansion and up the stairs, until they reached a huge master bedroom. A king sized bed was pressed up against the wall, and a large leather couch was displayed in the middle of the room. Calvin pushed Daisy onto the bed, slamming the door shut behind him.

He advanced towards her, and Daisy frantically scooted away from him. He grabbed her petite wrist and yanked her back to her feet. She continued to fidget, and Calvin was getting quite fed up with her defiance. "Now, now, now," he cooed, easily restraining her as she flailed about. "Knock it off." When she continued to flail about, he finally had enough. He grabbed her firmly by the top of her head and forced her to look up into his blazing blue eyes.

"Little girl. You knock it off RIGHT now, or so help me child, you wont be able to sit for a year!" He roared in her face, shaking her head roughly with his hand. Daisy immediately stopped fighting him, but he could still feel her quivering in his grasp. He let go of her head, and his demeanor softened. "That's better. You WILL learn to respect your new masta' girl."

He took his hat off and casually hung it on the hat wrack that was up against the wall, then ran a hand through his dark blond hair. "Now. First things first. What's yo' name girl? And you better answer me when I speak to you, or there will be hell to pay."

"Daisy…" Daisy answered in a tiny voice that was barely audible.

Calvin raised an eyebrow. "What was that girl? I couldn't hear you."

"Daisy," she spoke again, a bit more loudly.

"Daisy what?"

"Daisy no last name," Daisy replied meekly.

Calvin gave her a dirty look. "No last name my ass! Someone paid for that pretty dress you're wearing! Now tell me your last name, before I beat it out of you."

"Smith," Daisy squeaked, coming up with a lie. "Daisy Smith."

Calvin eyed her suspiciously. "Very well Miss Daisy Smith. I think it's high time you learned what happens to naughty little girls in this part of Mississippi. If you think what I gave you in the wagon was a real spankin' you can think again."

Daisy started backing away from him, but he wasted no time in hoisting her up over his shoulder and carrying her over to the leather couch. He sat down on the couch and Daisy found herself pinned over his lap for the second time that day. She tried to get away, but breaking free of his iron grip was completely hopeless.

He tossed her skirts up out of the way and then to Daisy's horror, he pulled her bloomers apart, revealing her bare, round and pale little bottom to his hungry eyes. He pulled her bloomers so far apart they ripped at the waist. He could now see her entire bare bottom, as well as a glimpse of her tight little pussy peeking out from between her legs. Daisy was mortified, and could almost feel Calvin drooling down at her naked bottom, which he of course was.

Daisy was a virgin and no man had ever seen her like this before. Tears stung her eyes as she felt Calvin's fingers lightly trail over her bare globes. "Mmm, mmm, mmm," Calvin murmured, as he continued to gently stroke Daisy's bottom. "You got a nice, round little ass on you girl."

Daisy fought the urge to tell Calvin to go to hell. Instead, she was forced to submit to his groping and fondling. She sucked in her breath as she felt his thumb very lightly brush over her feminine lips. Daisy could feel herself blushing from head to toe. She was absolutely humiliated. He then lifted her hips and positioned her over his left knee, trapping both of her legs with his right leg.

He placed his left foot up on the coffee table, forcing Daisy's round bottom to stick up even higher in the air, presenting itself as a nice target for his right hand. "Time to roast this fanny," he said giddily with his thick southern accent.

Daisy yelped as Calvin let the first slap fall, sending a ripple through her bottom. She was horrified knowing that Calvin could see her jiggling bare cheeks in all their naked glory. Calvin alternated between cheeks, enjoying the sight of her voluptuous bottom transforming from white, to pink, to red, and finally to a dark shade of crimson.

Daisy kicked and bucked but it was no use. "Pleeease Mister Candie! Please stop!" She wailed, but he paid her no heed.

All the while he scolded her in his thick southern drawl, reminding her why she was being punished, and commenting on how her daddy should have done a better job. He wailed on her little bottom until Daisy was nothing more than a sobbing mess. He finally ceased when she went completely limp over his lap, crying into the couch cushion.

Calvin gently ran his hand up and down her back and bottom, trying to calm her. "Now, now, now. Shhh," he stroked her hair. "I told you. This is what happens to naughty little girls."

"I learned my lesson," Daisy managed to squeak through her hysterical sobbing.

"You are quite the delicate little thing aren't you?" Said Calvin, quite amused. "All this fuss, and I was only using my hand! Just wait until you feel a taste of my belt across that pretty little fanny of yours."

Before Daisy could protest, he yanked her up off of his lap and forced her to stand. She felt the room spinning. Calvin tugged on her arm and beckoned her to follow him. Daisy once again started to panic. "Please Mister Candie, no more! No more spanking! I'll behave! I'll stop struggling. Just no more hitting my bottom, please!"

"Hush," said Calvin, and Daisy could now see amusement dancing in his blue eyes. She could tell he was enjoying the fact that he reduced her to begging so easily. "Don't go playing on my soft heart now. You deserve every bit of punishment I decide to dish out little girl. And your punishment will be over when I say it's over."

Daisy whimpered as this tall intimidating beast of a man dragged her over to a corner, and forced her to press her nose into it. He pinned her dress up over her waist to make sure her bare bottom stayed on display. "Now don't you dare move from this spot until I give you permission," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, and she could feel his hot breath swirling down her neck.

"I'll be back momentarily. You keep your hands on top of that pretty little head of yours, and don't you dare let me catch you rubbing. If I find that you've moved so much as an inch out of this corner, the whipping you'll receive will make you long for my hand little girl." He gave her bottom one final slap before exiting the room, leaving Daisy with her horrified thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED YET AGAIN...


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you to those who reviewed. I write stuff like this mainly for my own pleasure, but knowing others are enjoying it inspires me to write more. Sorry for the short chapters but I guess short chapters are better than no chapters lol. Read and review if you please and enjoy. :)**

Daisy had been trembling in the corner for fifteen minutes before she finally started to regain her composure. Calvin had forbid her to move even an inch until he gave her permission, and she did not know when he planned to return. She could vaguely make out the sound of his boisterous laughter echoing through the walls of the large house and it seemed to be coming from downstairs. Perhaps he had guests over.

Knowing that Calvin was downstairs for the time being, Daisy found the courage to remove her hands from her head, and turn away from the corner. There was a window across the room, and Daisy could see a large Oak tree outside. Biting her lip, and feeling her stomach twisting in agonizing knots, Daisy silently tip toed across the large room towards the window. Her dress was still pinned up behind her back, and her bloomers were torn, her bare bottom still fully exposed.

She peeked outside the window and noticed that the sun was going down. She expected to see multiple men patrolling the area, but instead she saw no one. Perhaps they were all downstairs being entertained by Mister Candie.

Daisy sucked in her breath, and prayed to the lord above that Calvin planned to spend a good amount of time downstairs. She very shakily undid the latch on the window and then with a grunt, she pushed the window open and stuck her head out. The tree was a good couple of feet away from her reach, but she had a lot of experience climbing trees on her family's plantation as a child.

She gritted her teeth and reached out for the branch, when she heard the sound of Calvin's voice growing louder outside the door. She could barely make out what he was saying. "Now Stephen, will you be so kind as to fetch Miss Martha and have her clean the west wing bathroom up real nice and pretty? Make sure she has that bath tub spotless now, ya hear?"

"Yes sir Mister Candie sir," Daisy heard Stephen say and then she heard footsteps approaching the door. Daisy panicked and frantically pushed the window shut, careful not to slam it in fear that he might hear it from outside the door. She trotted back to the corner as fast as she could, and she nearly fainted when she saw the doorknob jiggling along the way. When she got to the corner, she flung her hands back up on her head. She made it back just in time for Calvin to open the door and see her standing where he had left her, bare red bottom facing him in all it's glory.

Calvin smirked at the sight, pleased at his handiwork. But it didn't take long for him to notice something was amiss. The back of her dress that he had pinned up had fallen down a little, covering more of her back than he had remembered. He closed the door and casually sauntered over to her. Daisy could hear his footsteps growing louder as he approached her from behind, and her breathing quickened as she felt him standing above her petite vulnerable frame.

She gasped as she felt his warm hand begin to massage her sore cheeks. "Did you move out of this spot while I was downstairs little one?" he leaned down and breathed in her ear.

Daisy knew she had better answer him. "N-no sir," she stuttered.

"So if I look around this room I wont notice anything different? Anything out of place? Any signs of a naughty little girl trying to escape?" he rubbed her bottom in circles then slapped it gently and Daisy whimpered.

"No sir."

"Turn around and face me," Calvin ordered and Daisy did as she was told. She still kept her hands atop her head, terrified of upsetting him. "You may remove your hands from your head," said Calvin. Daisy slowly lowered her arms to her sides. She was trembling once again. "Look at me."

Before waiting for Daisy to respond, Calvin stuck a finger under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes once more. They were stern, as usual. "You better not be lying to me. Do you know what happens to little girls who lie in my presence? I'm sure you can guess," he groped her bottom with his other hand before stepping away from her and examining the room.

"You stay put while I check for anything out of the ordinary," he told her. Daisy could feel sweat accumulating on her forehead. Calvin casually strolled around the room, carefully checking every corner and every inch. Daisy's heart sank when he got to the window. "Hmmm. I don't remember leaving this window unlocked," Calvin spoke with suspicion in his voice, before re-locking the window.

Daisy inwardly cursed herself. How could she forget to re-lock the window? Calvin turned back towards Daisy, and his handsome face shot her a look that sent a chill up her spine. Daisy wanted to run out of that room screaming for her life, but her legs felt like melted jello. Instead she stood rooted to the spot as Calvin gradually sauntered his way back towards her.

Daisy kept her eyes cast downward and she could feel Calvin hovering over her, his eyes drilling holes into the top of her head. He once again grasped her chin and forced her to look up into his intimidating pupils. "So. Trying to escape AND lying to your master about it. I suppose my hand just wasn't enough for you was it? Naughty, naughty little vixen."

Before Daisy could say a word, Calvin abruptly kissed her, his tongue forcefully parting her lips and finding its way into her mouth. Daisy was struggling for air, as Calvin's mouth engulfed hers and his scratchy beard rubbed against her face. When he finally pulled away, Daisy felt incredibly dizzy. She gasped when Calvin began undoing her dress from behind. She was suddenly terrified that he might rape her.

She began pulling away from him a bit, but Calvin growled and pulled her back tightly against his body. She yelped as he slapped her bottom quite hard. "Be still young lady," he scolded. Becoming impatient, he began tearing her dress instead. Daisy felt tears threatening to invade her eyes again.

"P-please mister Candie," she choked. "Please don't rape me! I'm a virgin! No man has ever seen me like this! I was saving myself for marriage! Please, I can't suffer anymore humiliation!" Calvin paused, much to the shock of Daisy.

"Virgin huh?" Daisy couldn't bear to look Calvin in the face at the moment, but she could feel him smile. "I expected as much. But you need to calm down sugar pie. I'm not gonna rape ya. I am, however, going to give you a good whoopin'. One I am sure that pretty little behind of yours has never seen."

With that, Calvin continued to tear off Daisy's dress, until it was nothing more than a pile of cloth on the floor, soon accompanied by her ripped up bloomers. He had her remove her shoes as well, and now she stood stark naked before him.

Calvin looked her over with pleasure apparent in his blue eyes. Her breasts were full, nipples hard and sticking out and her cute little pussy was neatly trimmed. Her pretty little stomach was nice and tight. Calvin fought the urge to devour her with lust.

Daisy felt the cool breeze of the room blowing against her naked flesh and tears now slipped down her cheeks. "Now, now," Calvin cooed, gently wiping tears away from her face. "I can certainly get my little white comfort girl a new dress. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Daisy shivered at his touch, and Calvin gently pulled her naked body into a firm embrace. He could feel her firm little breasts pressing up against him, and his hand almost lovingly stroked her back and bottom. "Now little girl, you're lucky you're such a pretty little thing or I might not have gone so easy on you. I've decided to give you twenty five licks with my belt. Ten for trying to escape, ten for lying to me about it, and five for merely showing disrespect to your new master."

He could hear her whimpering. "Now, now, now. Just count your lucky stars I don't have a wooden paddle handy."

Calvin led Daisy back over to the couch where he gently but firmly bent her over the arm. Daisy buried her head into her forearms as she felt Calvin's fingers lightly stroking her lower bottom. Daisy jumped a little as she felt Calvin deliberately tickling her pussy. She squirmed as he very lightly stroked it for a few seconds, admiring the reactions it was bringing about. Then he pulled away and Daisy was allowed to relax for a moment, until she heard the sound of his belt unbuckling and sliding through the loops.

Calvin doubled his belt into a loop, then pressed down firmly on the small of Daisy's back to hold her in place. Daisy gritted her teeth as she felt Calvin's cold leather belt lightly tapping her bottom. "Now young lady. You will count these licks. If you lose count, I will start over from the beginning. If you give me any trouble at all I will add to your punishment. Am I making myself clear?"

"Y-yes," Daisy said weakly.

Calvin gave her a hard tap with his belt. "Yes what?"

"Yes sir," squeaked Daisy.

"That's better."

Daisy already felt like she was going to die when Calvin let the first strike of his belt slam against her delicate bottom. "Aaahh, onnneee!" she managed to blurt out.

Calvin swung the belt again. It swished through the air and landed on Daisy's bouncing bare bottom with a loud 'crack!'

"Twwwwooo!" Daisy wailed in agony.

SWISH CRACK!

"Fourrrrr!" Daisy cried.

By the time Calvin had reached ten, Daisy was already a blubbering mess sobbing into the couch and barely able to count. After the thirteenth stroke, Calvin eased up a bit. He certainly wanted to teach this little brat a good hard lesson, but he also didn't want to damage her pretty bottom too much. She was his new toy after all. And he hated damaged goods. The fact that she was so fresh and new and unused had a major appeal to him. He would make sure whatever damage he did to her bottom would heal quickly. He planned to give it attention quite often.

Once Calvin finished giving Daisy twenty five good licks, he tossed his belt aside and pulled Daisy back to her feet. Daisy's hands immediately shot behind her back, desperate to rub the fire out of her bottom but Calvin quickly caught her wrists. "Ah, ah," he scolded. "No rubbing."

To Daisy's surprise, he pulled her head against his chest and let her sob into his shirt while tenderly stroking her hair. "There, there. It's all over now. Shhh," he whispered. His other hand slowly trailed it's way down to her bottom where he began gently rubbing the sting out. "Let this be a lesson to you young lady. Now that I am your new master, you WILL respect and obey me or your little bottom will suffer the consequences."

He gave her sore little bottom a pinch before pulling away from her. Daisy was still sniffling as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her naked frame. "Now young lady I will escort you down the hall. I have something prepared for you in another room."

TO BE CONTINUED UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys. Have gotten a little busy this week. Have been working on some other writing as well. This chapter isn't as long as I was intending but I don't think it will take as long to upload the next chapter. Already have lots of ideas for the next chapter. This is mostly smut. Sexual content ahead. Hope you fellow Leo Dicaprio perverts enjoy lol. I also updated the first chapter with a few spelling corrections. Probably not as many corrections as this whole story needs, oh well lol. **

Daisy was shivering beneath the long coat that Calvin had draped over her. The coat reeked of expensive cologne and tobacco. Calvin's warm hand gripped the back of Daisy's neck firmly as he led her down the long hallway. They passed an older black woman along the way. "Good evening Monsieur Candie," the woman greeted them.

"Now Miss Martha, I expect that room to be spotless and all the necessary items laid out and ready. I won't walk in disappointed now will I?" Calvin addressed Martha.

"No sir Monsieur Candie," Martha responded politely.

Calvin flashed her a sweet smile. "Good. Now run along downstairs and help out in the kitchen, that's a good girl."

Once Calvin sent Miss Martha downstairs he pulled Daisy into another candle lit room and shut the door. She could now see that it was a fancy bathroom fit for a princess, a beautiful large cast iron tub sitting against the wall. The bathtub was filled to the brim and the water was steaming. Calvin tested it with his finger. "Hmm, just the right temperature for a little girl."

He turned his attention back to Daisy, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sniffled and gave Calvin a defeated look. Calvin grinned at her in return showing off his slightly tobacco stained teeth. Despite all his flaws, Daisy couldn't help but notice his unusual handsomeness. He had looks that would make many young ladies swoon...that is until they found out what type of horrors he was capable of. Like his obsession with violent Mandingo fighting.

Calvin's hand reached out to stroke Daisy's hair and she instinctively pulled away. "Little girl," said Calvin with a dangerous tone in his voice. He was no longer grinning and the look he gave Daisy was enough to keep her frozen in place. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "You do not pull away from your master when he tries to pet you."

Daisy quivered as he began to gently stroke her hair. "Now little lady, there is no need for all this fuss. I am done spanking your little bottom for the night so you can relax now. That is, unless you give me another reason to take you over my knee."

He removed his jacket from her naked body and hung it on the coat hanger next to what Daisy assumed was a pair of pink pajamas. Daisy's bottom was still awfully sore and her hand reached back to rub it. Calvin saw this and quickly grabbed her wrist, giving her bottom a gentle smack. Though the smack was light it was still enough to make Daisy yelp. "No rubbing unless I give you permission. I said I was done spanking you for the night, but I did not say you were done being punished my dear."

Daisy gasped as Calvin abruptly lifted her up like a feather and gently placed her in the steaming bathtub. Daisy flinched when the hot water touched her sore red bottom. Calvin noticed this and smirked. "I think a certain little madam is going to think twice about trying to run off again isn't she?"

"Yes sir," Daisy whimpered, swallowing the last of her pride and not wanting to upset him again.

A pile of towels and wash cloths were sitting on a small table near the tub. Calvin picked up a wash cloth and then dipped it in the bath water behind Daisy. Daisy jumped a little when she felt Calvin gently scrubbing her back with the wash cloth. She shivered as his hand wandered over to her chest, where he gently stroked her breasts causing her nipples to become erect.

She felt his fingers snake under her armpit. "Stand up if you please little lady." He gently pulled her to her feet and saw that her bottom was still flaming red. He smiled at this.

Daisy sucked in her breath as she felt Calvin gently stroking her sore bottom with the warm wet washcloth. She nearly toppled over when she felt him slowly move the washcloth over her hip and then lightly brush over her pussy. She felt her legs nearly give out from under her when Calvin began to scrub her pussy a little harder, slowly but still gentle. Daisy bit her lip as Calvin's experienced fingers massaged her little pussy through the soft washcloth.

He moved the cloth down to the insides of her legs, gently kneading her thighs. When he was finished scrubbing her little body mostly for his own pleasure, he pulled her out of the tub like nothing and set her on the floor dripping wet. He quickly grabbed a towel and threw it around Daisy, then vigorously rubbed her dry. "Now my little lady, I have very special pajama's I require naughty little girls like you to wear. After we get these on you, it's off to bed with you. I will be joining my sweet sister in the dining room soon for supper. I'm afraid you won't be joining us tonight because as you should know, naughty little girls get sent to bed without their supper."

Calvin grabbed the pink one piece pajama suit and beckoned Daisy to come closer with his finger. She drearily stepped forward and Calvin helped her step into the pajamas. That's when she noticed the back had a flap that could easily be unbuttoned in order to expose her bare bottom. Calvin casually buttoned up the Pajamas then gave Daisy an annoyingly charming smile. "There ya go darlin'. Now don't you just look ever so attractive?" he winked at her and Daisy fought the urge to cringe.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Come along now, it's time for bed." Daisy squeaked as he slapped her bottom gently through the pink fabric to keep her moving along. He pulled her back to the same bedroom and shut the door. He had her sit down on the bed for a moment, and he walked over to the night stand that was in the room and yanked something out of the drawer.

He walked back over to Daisy, whose head was cast down, her eyes staring at the wooden floor. She felt the bed shift from Calvin's weight as he sat next to her. He held a bottle of skin cream in his hands which he set aside for a moment in order to gently pull Daisy over his lap. He heard her start to whimper in protest and struggle a little but he quickly pinned her down to where she couldn't move.

"Relax my little one," he cooed, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Don''t worry, your little bottom is safe. For now."

Daisy thought he was lying as she felt him undo the flap on her drop-seat pajamas. He slowly pulled the flap down, giving him easy access to her bare red bottom, tight little pussy and the tops of her creamy thighs. Calvin once again felt his mouth watering, his eyes fixed on the bare round globes presented so nicely before him. He opened up the bottle of skin cream and rubbed some cream into his hands.

Daisy squirmed as Calvin slowly, and thoroughly rubbed the lotion into her throbbing red cheeks. His experienced fingers gradually worked their magic all around her sore bare bottom and eagerly massaged her upper thighs. His fingers deliberately brushed over her sensitive little pussy quite often and he enjoyed watching her fidget in response.

He gently but forcefully pushed her legs apart a little, giving him access to the sensitive region where thigh met pussy. He tickled this area and all along her inner thighs with his fingers. Daisy squirmed and Calvin was fighting the urge to take her virginity right then and there.

He poured some more skin cream in his hands and then focused on her lower bottom, lightly kneading back and forth. He loved the fact that her round little bottom was a nice handful. His fingers very lightly trailed up and down her delicate little pussy and it was causing some unwanted feelings to stir within Daisy.

As Calvin tickled her pussy, he began to scold her a bit. "Just so you know, I have punishments other than spankings that I sometimes like to use on naughty little girls like you," he stroked her pussy in a steady rhythm.

"And I am not sure if you want to find out what those punishments are. Such a sweet, pretty little girl like you should not be so naughty. I might just have to re-raise you right here at Candieland, and correct the many errors that your daddy so obviously made. It is a good thing that you are so young. We still have a chance to turn you into a real southern belle, and get you acting the way a young lady should. And if anyone knows how to bring up a sweet southern belle, it's Monsieur Candie. Why, just wait until you meet my beautiful little sister Lara Lee. When our daddy passed away I took up the job of raising her and she turned out better than our daddy could have ever hoped for."

Calvin continued to stroke Daisy's pussy and it was driving her mad. Daisy had never been touched there before, and it was causing an unwanted series of fireworks to go off between her legs. What was this horrible man doing to her? And why did it almost feel good? It was close to feeling like pleasant torture.

Daisy fought a moan that threatened to escape her lips. Her body was new to all male touch and right now it was experiencing a sensory overload. Daisy finally caught her breath when Calvin pulled his hand away, and then he very slowly re-buttoned her pajama flap and patted her bottom through the fabric. He lifted her off of his lap, and then had her slide under the covers on the bed. She obediently let him tuck her in, too exhausted and terrified to fight him any further. She would have to rest and think of another escape plan when she was able to think straight.

Calvin brushed some blond hair out of her eyes and tenderly kissed her forehead. He would be sleeping in a separate room tonight. He was a southern gentleman after all and Daisy was still a little white girl. But he knew it would not be long before he would take her as his own. He would first have to break her in a little more and let her get used to this new lifestyle she would be forced to endure.

Calvin would never let Daisy know it, but he was secretly thrilled she decided to wander onto his property that day. Although he lost a very beautiful comfort girl, he gained a feisty little white girl. White slavery wasn't unheard of, but it was definitely not common in those parts and not exactly legal. But Calvin Candie was not used to being told no. He always got what he wanted. And Daisy already had two strikes going against her. She was a woman and she was caught 'stealing' a slave on Calvin Candie's property. Calvin Candie was a very powerful man, and no court would ever take the word of a woman over the word of a man anyway. Especially a man like Calvin Candie.

Calvin felt like he had hit the jack pot. A beautiful, lost little white girl that he could claim as his own. He was really hoping that she didn't have a family who was looking for her. He was now quite determined to keep her around for his amusement. He was already planning to spank her again. Repeatedly. In fact he planned to find an excuse to punish her any chance he got. It was only the first day and he was already eager for her to misbehave again. And he knew it would probably only be a short while before she slipped up again.

So Calvin bid Daisy a good night and locked her in her new room. Daisy felt like crying herself to sleep but she didn't have any tears left. Her thoughts wandered to her friend Halle, and she really hoped she made it to somewhere safe. Daisy closed her eyes and despite her distress she eventually drifted off to sleep, trying to make the most out of this nightmare. Little did she know it was only the beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED YET AGAIN...


End file.
